four_cannon_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Unify Self
A unicorn who seems to have no special talent. A workhorse who is a shadow of his former happy self. All sense of humor now replaced with overdramatic edgyness. Yet that edgyness is only a facade, as he will back away from anything grimdark given the chance. The Story So Far... >Lucky fuckin' me >I never had good luck at home, but never this bad >With no skills I could prove i had outside of vidya, I was put with the work horses >And to make it worse, i was a unicorn >I stared somberly out of the window, looking at the landscape all of /mlp/ would call home >During this, i couldn't help but think >"Most of the people here have a chance to restart, become anything their heart desires" >"and then there's me, already having my path set in stone, I would be a work horse, and nothing else." >My pessimism was starting to get the better of me >I decided to shake it off the moment we arrived >But the voice in my head still cried, "Congats on the new background pony spot!" >In that moment, i decided my name >Unify Self, for even if I didn't like it, this world got my shit together >"3edgy5me. God i'm a pleb." i whispered to myself in sarcastic, yet firm tone >When I got into town, there wasn't much to see >"Of course there would be barely anything here, we just started settling." I said to myself >I scan the surroundings and notice a makeshift shelter with a lot of ponies around it >"Must be where everyone's sleeping until the houses are built." >Getting inside I take an empty bed in the back corner >The first things I unpack are an ink well, a quill and a book >"Gave 'em to us, might as well use 'em." Day 1, So the guys up in Canterlot decided to give each of the new /mlp/ settlers a journal to write in. Well, I might as well tell about myself just in case anyone bothers to care. I decided to name myself Unify Self, now my best guess why is a mixture of anger, edgyness and autism, but I'll stick with what I have. My mane, like my hair is unkept and curly, but this time is now a darker shade of yellow that my fur is. Well great, my name doesn't even match any of my surface characteristics. I've been put on the workhorse division because, and i quote, "Does not yet show any signs of a talent that can help in the building and survival of a new colony", end quote. Now, I asked them what one does on such a division and they said, and I quote again, "To either find tasks or complete tasks given to you in the general field of physical, or because you're a unicorn, magical work", end quote. Well, at least I can keep my man pride, because I'm a stallion. >The words on the page were far from neat, and sometimes illegible >"Well, I always had this problem. At least now I have an excuse" >I decided to check around to see if there's anyone who can teach me how to use magic Cont. Day 1, God was that bad. Not the magic using parts, I wasn't as bad as I thought I could've been, but just everything afterwards. The headaches are killing me and I don't even wanna bring up the heavy lifting exercises. I think the problem I'll have is fitting in. I always had that problem, and it was much different over the internet with an anonymous identity. Plus I don't think anybody would appreciate my laid back goofiness or my sense of humor. Guess all that's left is dull edgyness. God am I hopeless. >After re-reading the entry, I couldn't help but laugh >Everyone in the south side of the shelter must've heard me >"God, not even the rock we stand on could have more edges then me." >After laughing I looked around >Everyone that heard me either shook their heads or looked at me with a disgusted look upon their faces >"Guess that didn't go as planned" I said shrinking into the corner my bed was against -Day 4- I haven't been keeping up with the journal the past few days because, there hasn't been anything to talk about that's worth mentioning. Yet, I guess I'll throw in a recap. Day 2 consisted of working on magic some more and I was given my first job. I was to help set up a sort of tent town" because the barracks filled up fast. Day 3 was more working on tent town, almost no time to practice on magic, but I got to the point where I can at least help on some projects. Anyone in the barracks was moved out into tent town to make room for the town guard. And in those 2 days, not one pony tried to make any social contact with me outside of "go here and do this". But that's why today is so special, I met someone who is almost like me. I didn't really get to talk to her, I just heard the complaining. It was mostly about how mediocre at everything, but she decided to pick up journalism. Maybe if I don't have a social anxiety attack, maybe I could actually talk to her. I also practiced my magic a bit more and I had to take the space between tents from 1 pace to half a pace. Day 5, After getting back from the river, I decided to post a "i'm looking for a job" advert on the board in the town proper. Not but one hour afterwards I was approached by a mare under the name of Flippant Insurance. She told me about forming a group that would look over buildings for any flaws and contact the person necessary for repairs. With no eye for detail I told her I would join if I was the person to inform the craftsmen of any flaws. So, I now have a job. I was also approached by the alchemist about some errand boy jobs for the lab. I decided to keep the offer in mind because I don't think we'll find a flaw that needs repaired everyday. Jobs and Skills The go to guy for (almost) any project that needs work. Having no special skills of his own he was forced into this position. Other than that, he's not very strong and only slightly smarter then average.